The sensing devices are usually more or less integrated in such known devices (see e.g. U.S. Pat No. 4,616,316) or steadily connected to a package, e.g. a blister package, for the medicament or contain a separate sensingunit possibly being arranged in a container for the package (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,372).